


Forces of the Future

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, First Time, Heh. Taggin, Heterosexual Sex, I'm taggin while exhausted I'm sorry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Redeemed Ben Solo, brief angst, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Post TLJKylo/Ben has once again kidnapped Rey with one thing on his mind.... What exactly DID she see when they touched hands?Sexiness of both Dark and Light persuasions, along with a happy ending. (Er, well, two, I suppose. Giggity.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Forces of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages back and was going to call it "The Forces of Destiny".... two days later, Disney announced the now canceled show. So.... Forces of the Future it is, lol.

Rey’s eyes fluttered opened. The first thing she noticed was how familiar her surroundings looked, but how unlikely it was that she’d find herself there. She tried to sit up only to find her wrists bound down. Attempting to move her legs yielded the same results. Her eyes narrowed. Was this a memory? Was she asleep? She quickly glanced around, side to side, and found nothing. She looked down herself towards her feet and there he sat, leg crossed casually over his knee, filing his nails of all things, with two guards standing by his sides, silent but straight backed.

“Oh no. Not again....” She groaned as her head fell back against the metal rig, squeezing her eyes shut.

He glanced up at her. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He stowed his file and stood, waving the guards off. “You’re not needed. Go.”

One of the guards paused. “But, Supreme Leader sir....”

He Force shoved them both, hard, across the room. “I said go.”

They scrambled to leave, shutting the door behind them.

The hall light hidden once again, he waved his hand and dully clicked the lock into place. He walked over to her and dragged a chair to the end of the rig. Another wave of his hand and the rig readjusted, sitting her up a little higher, so they could see each other. “Hello.”

Her eyes popped back open, glaring at him. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“And you had me captured why?”

“I doubt you would have just come round for lunch or something. Tell me, had I invited you here, would you have come of your own free will?”

“I did once.”

His lips pressed together in a thin line. “Good point. Well, my apologies. Here.”

Another wave of his hand and her restraints fell away. She rubbed her wrists and stretched her legs, moderately less annoyed now. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You told me that you saw me turning to the light.... to Your side. What exactly did you see?”

“I’m not saying I won’t tell you, but why does that matter now? We both know we were only shown what we wanted to see by Snoke. You saw me turning to the darkness. I doubt what he showed you would actually make any sense if you truly got to know me.”

“Still.... I’d like to know. Very much so. Snoke took what we both wanted the other person to be and manipulated it. I’ve been obsessed with what you saw in me that could lead me to the light, or even what you personally felt would be enough of a reason for me to turn. You can’t tell me you haven’t wondered about my vision of your future.”

She thought for a moment. “I mean, sort of. I’ve been wondering.... at times. But.... Well, it’s not like it matters though, like I said.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How about this? You show me yours, I show you mine, and then we can compare.”

She stared at him. “This is really important to you.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I don’t understand....”

“Do you have to? Please, just.... please.”

He looked so desperate. “Okay.”

He moved closer to her and rested his hand over hers. “Do you want to see yours?”

She shrugged. “Might as well.”

“Okay.” His voice was lower and cracked slightly as his mouth went dry.

She felt a gentle push against her mind and relaxed, letting him in. She reached out to him next and found no resistance. It was disconcerting, but she tried to shake it off.

His mind was oddly peaceful. Her mind was lightly guarded. 

He walked through, uninterrupted, and quickly flipped through her memories. He found the one, settled in, and carefully thought for her to start it.

She followed suit in his mind, mirroring him, and the memory started on it’s own.

He studied the images as they flashed by, just as she did on her end.

He watched as they fought off Snoke’s Red Guard together, similar to what they had actually done.

He had seen this too, and Rey watched a fight similar to what happened as well.

Next, she had seen him walk over to her. Ask if she was alright. Upon hearing she was, he offered his hand, which she took and the two of them ran from the throne room together.

This is where things differed. In his vision, he asked her to rule with him, and she stayed. She hadn’t wanted to be alone, and she hardly knew Finn or BB-8 or Leia, or anyone else in the Resistance, so why wouldn’t she go with someone she had an actual, tangible connection with?

In her vision, they’d kept running until they’d reached a ship, and he went to get her on it and send her away, but she stopped him as he tried to shut the door and begged him to come with her. The First Order could fall into mayhem, it didn’t matter. If he wanted a chance to leave, now was the time. He’d hesitated and she’d acted on impulse. She’d kissed him.

In his vision, she had grown unsure the moment she saw the Resistance ships getting destroyed and he refused to stop it. Her heart breaking, she had gone to leave. He acted on impulse. He ordered that one ship, any ship, be spared. And then he’d kissed her.

In both, they’d melted at the other’s touch. In hers, it was brief, and he’d acted on impulse then too, and followed her onto the ship. In his, she missed the fact that his order came too late, and the ship was destroyed anyway, but upon finding this out later, she didn’t care. He’d started to train her a few days after she’d stayed. She was a quick study, and the Dark Side suited her just right, as did the beautiful cloak he’d had made specially for her.

On the new Rebel base, he’d been met with apprehension and obvious distrust. Leia, having believed her son was truly “gone”, as “Kylo” had put it numerous times, had him locked in an interrogation room for days. Rey had stayed with him when she’d been allowed to, and eventually they’d gotten a full-signed confession out of him, a full layout to the new base, and access codes to every single thing they could need, even things they didn’t. Alarms, entrances, trash compactors, codes to the loo, everything. They didn’t let him leave until it had all checked out. When it did, the First Order crumbled faster than anything and faded away just as quick. It had taken nothing and he had been released. Rey had kissed him again, finally allowed to round the table to be beside him. They’d left the room together and—

“Rey? Was that all of it?”

She opened her eyes, stepping out of his mind. The two of them were back in the interrogation room. “I mean.... no. But—“

“Then why did you block me out?” Kylo stared at her, confused, eyes partially glazed as his mind was still set on this bright future she’d seen for them.

“It’s just that.... well, what you said about Snoke manipulating what we wanted in each other.... I don’t know how to.... this next part is....” She shifted uncomfortably. “Is it really important you see the whole thing? You get the gist of it, right?”

He tightened the hold on her hand. “I have a strong feeling that we saw something similar in the next parts. Show me.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “You show me first. Then I’ll show you, ONLY if you’re right.”

The corners of his lips turned upwards. It wasn’t a smile, exactly. But it was gentle, and it was close, and it reached his eyes. “Sure.”

She closed her eyes and reentered his mind.

It had been two months since they’d started training, and she finally succumbed. The whole time up to that point, she’d been holding back, taking his teachings and applying them to the light inside of her. She’d remembered what Luke had said, and she’d been refusing to be so easily swayed again.... But it was wearing on her, and Kylo could see it.

It had been an average day. He was waiting for her in the training room and she’d walked in, waves of anger and pain radiating from her.

“Apprentice?” He’d started to question her, but she drew her saber and started to slash violently at the walls. He waited a few minutes, but her emotions grew in strength and she grew in volatility. Finally concerned and recognizing this was not a tantrum so much as a cry for help, he Force grabbed her around the waist and spun her to him, knocking her saber from her hand. “Are you alright?”

Tears were streaming down her face and she snarled at him, just as she had snarled at the wall, and she tried to summon her saber to her, but he intercepted. “Give it to me!”

He walked closer, holding it up. “You want.... this? Why, exactly?”

“Master, please!” She went to step closer to him, eager to continue taking her frustrations out on the wall, but he was blocking her from getting any closer then he wanted her to.

“Not until you tell me why.... You’re out of control, and I intend to help you. I’m no stranger to destroying things either.... You know that. But I want to know your reasons.”

She growled. “Why does it matter?!?!”

He smirked at her. “Because I’ve never seen you like this. Miss Resistance Lover, so clingy to the light side. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, it’s written all over your thoughts and your face, every time we fight, every time we meditate, every single time you interact with anybody here. You are always biting your tongue, but not today. No. Today is different. Today, you are filled to the brim with nothing but anger and despair, and if all my teachings couldn’t bring you to this point, I desperately want to know what finally did you in.”

She fought against the barrier in front of her harder, rage motivating her to literally claw at it until she finally balled up her fist and slammed through it. He quickly threw up another one and she ran right into it, with him catching her before she fell on her ass, all with minimal movement.  
‘  
She fell into his hold and it was there she fell apart, exhausted, and started sobbing. She muttered something, venom filled and depressed, and he couldn’t hear her. “Speak up apprentice, or I can’t help you.”

“You were right, okay?! That’s what you want to hear, isn’t it?! YOU. WERE. RIGHT.” She went to stand, anger charging through her once again, but he kept her pinned and hovering just above the floor.

He walked through the barrier, cautious of her wavering mental state. “I was right about what?” His voice was less mocking. He could see the cracks in her psyche.... in her reality. She was slipping, and it was hurting her, as everything around her came crashing down.

Her sobs grew heavier while she weakly she beat against what would be the floor had she been on the ground, and wiped harshly at her face. She tucked up her knees and burrowed into them. “My parents.” Came her strained voice as she gripped her hair and pulled.

He clipped her saber to his side and stood her up, meeting her halfway as he dragged her to him. “You thought I’d lied?”

She nodded as he released her and she nearly collapsed. He grabbed her round her waist and steadied her. “I was so sure you had....” She whispered, looking up at him slowly. “I figured you’d used that just to manipulate me.

He shook his head. “All this time.... I could have shown you the proof. I wish you hadn’t hid this from me.” She looked away in shame again, but he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. “So what changed?”

“I had time today to check the records. I looked them up with what I could. It wasn’t easy, but I found them. At least, I found their names. What they changed them too after they dropped me off..... and you were right. I might have broken the records machine too....”

He chuckled lightly. “That’s alright. I did the day I looked you up, before we met. In any case, I’m sorry.” He held her tighter and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Don’t be. You were right this entire time. And I’m not sorry. So they’re nothing. So am I. It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing does.” She pulled away from him and went to leave.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to face him. “No. THEY are nothing. You, on the other hand.... well, we’ve had this talk before.”

They hadn’t kissed since the night she’d joined him, so when she started to cry again, the strong surge that coursed through him caught him off guard, but he didn’t stop it. He kissed her, and she gripped his tunic tight, feeling the power flowing off of him and into her. He stared down into her eyes when she pulled away and saw a deep red tint, like glowing embers of a fire, forming. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again, rougher this time and she reciprocated, biting his lip. He grabbed the front of her tunic and dragged her forward, turning her so her back was facing the opposite wall and Force shoved her harshly. She landed against a training stand with a hard thud. He walked steadily towards her and as she recovered her footing, he Force pinned her back down.

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her upwards, laying her along the stand. Walking to her side, he bent at the waist, kissing her again. She tangled a hand in his hair and he trailed a finger down her cheek to her throat. He wrapped a hand around her neck and tightened his grip. “If you weren’t better than they were, do you really think I’d call you mine? Do you really think I’d have even asked you to join me?” She struggled to shake her head, but he gripped her tighter. “I want to hear you Say it. Correct what you’ve claimed, apprentice.” 

Losing oxygen and time, the edges of her vision fading out, she stared at him, eyes wide and showing no fear. “They were nothing. But I am not. Not to you, nor to anyone. I’m better.... than.... they....” She struggled and shifted, forcing out the very last of air from her lungs. “Were.” 

He smirked. “That’s exactly right.” He released her then, to leave her gasping as he let his fingers wander down further, tugging at the zipper of her tunic. “You are mine. And mine alone. And you are everything to me.”

Finally catching her breath, she nodded. “Yes Master. I am yours.”

“Just as I am yours.” He captured her lips with his again, biting hard and drawing blood. She struggled against his hold on her wrists, wanting so badly to touch him, but he refused to let her.

Next he Force pinned her neck and then her waist, the last being more for her safety then anything else. She was balanced on the stand precariously, but he liked it, because he could feel the spikes of adrenaline coursing through her each time she thought she’d fall.

From there, things happened quickly. He climbed on with her, between her legs, pushed up her under shirt and pulled down her bra. In an instant he’d yanked off her pants and pushed her underwear aside, biting her neck, marking her, as he undid his zipper. He crashed his lips to hers once more as he entered her roughly, her body willing and ready for him, and he bottomed out from the start as he slipped his tongue into her mouth-- 

Rey’s eyes popped open to find Kylo studying her face with amused curiosity. “I like that shade of red on you.”

Her blush deepened and her heart pounded. “I guess you can see mine.... it pales in comparison to yours though.” She conceded awkwardly, avoiding his eyes and trying very hard to look unaffected by his gaze.

“Does it?”

“It’s not..... as dark, as yours....”

His lips turned upward again. “That’s alright. I’m not.... it’s fine. I sort of figured that.”

“But you’re still interested?”

“Yes. Of course I am.”

She blushed deeper still and he pushed against her mind. “It’s just, I don’t know if you’ll....”

“Trust me, I will. Feel free to watch the rest of mine. If you thought it was dark up to then, the rest of it may really shock you.”

He closed his eyes and went back to her memory, continuing to watch.

They left the interrogation room together.

“So, how does it feel to be a free man?”

He smiled at her, “Surprisingly, it feels good. I’m actually happy right now....”

She smiled back. “I told you you wouldn’t regret this.”

He hurriedly walked forward and stepped in front of her. “What are you planning on doing? Right now?”

“Um, I’m not really sure.... there isn’t much to do on base and yet, it’s pretty far from other planets....”

“Well, I would like to officially ask you on a date.”

She stopped dead in her tracks. “A date? Like.... we would go out together and do.... something....?”

“Well, that Is what a date typically entails so.... yeah. If you want to, that is.”

Her smile grew wider. “Where would we go?”

“No idea.”

“And what would we do?”

“Still no idea. I just really, really want to spend time with you.”

She blushed a rosy pink. “I’d like that.”

“Good, it’s settled then. We’ll go do something, somewhere.”

They wound up walking off base and exploring the planet around them. There were several strong holds, some of which were rundown and had been taken over by the nature around them. It was a pleasant day, one that they wound up repeating many, many times over. It gave fuel to his sense of adventure and to her desire to explore.

They found favorite spots and a few odd ones too. They meditated together, playfully saber fought, cuddled and kissed, and in general were attached at the hip.

One day, months in to them knowing one another, the Resistance had all but disbanded. They reformed the Republic and rebuilt cities on planets The First Order had been destroyed. The base hadn’t been abandoned per say, but they had branched out. Given the opportunity, Ben, as he liked to be called now, and Rey, stayed on to play caretakers.

He invited her out on one of their daily walks and led her to their favorite spot. It was a perfect mixture of technology, with it’s old computers and interfaces that, with minimal tinkering, had worked once more, and nature, with the ground covered in plant life and ivy winding around tables and chairs, cementing them in place outside of using immeasurable force to break them free, which they never did.

One of the tables was intricately set with a picnic lunch and candles. The lighting was aided by the flickering screens, which she’d turned on before realizing, and she quickly switched them back off. “What is this?”

He took her hands in his and led her over. “Well, this has become so routine for us, it’s hardly felt like dates.... I thought I’d step it up today.” He leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back, but something felt so different.

She pulled away. “Is something wrong?”

He brushed back a strand of her. “No. Far from it. I’ve just decided to stop fighting a feeling I’ve had for ages now.” He brushed his thumb across her lips and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Her heart fluttered and her mouth opened a little in shock. “I love you too Ben. I have for ages now as well. I just wasn’t sure if you—“

“I always have. But I just didn’t think I truly stood a chance with you. I have such a past.... I didn’t feel like I deserved you. It was only recently that I realized.... it’s Because of you that I’m a better person now. And if it’s You who’s made me better, then maybe..... Maybe I could be just right for you now. That is.... if you’ll have me.”

She stood on her tiptoes and strained to reach him, kissing him as best she could. “Of course I’ll have you.” She muttered.

He bent to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her buns down, brushing them out. His hands ran up and down her sides and her body arched into him, moaning against his lips. His hands rested on her hips briefly and then brushed against the skin right under the hem of her shirt.

“Please.” Her eager voice whispered in his head and he lifted her shirt up and tossed it off. He knelt before her and unbuttoned her pants, staring up into her eyes as he tugged them down and she stepped out of them. He took her hand in his and tugged her downwards. She knelt with him and pulled his shirt off as well, tracing his old scars slowly. He laid her back and laid beside her, kissing her slowly and slipping his tongue into her mouth while his fingers found the front clasp to her bra and then down to her panties, slipping underneath them.

He touched her and her body jolted, making him smile against her while she moaned and gasped. He rubbed her clit in circles and she gripped his hair tight, moaning as she undid his pants one handed and pulled him out, stroking him with the tips of her fingers, tightening her grip the closer he got her.

He pulled his hand away and got between her legs, pulling off his pants and boxers and pulling down her panties. He kissed her neck and lined up with her entrance, sliding inside and groaning with her while she--

Kylo’s eyes opened and he was staring into Rey’s. “So. I see you didn’t finish mine....”

She shook her head. “No. But, you didn’t finish mine either so....”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, both of them stressed and on edge. 

“Did you get whatever answers you needed, Ben?”

“No. Not entirely. Not yet.”

She chewed on her lip. “Meaning....”

“You know exactly what I mean. I know you do, because you feel it too.”

“Yes.... But that doesn’t tell me what we’re going to do about it.”

He leaned forward a fraction, just enough for her to notice. “There’s only one thing we Can do, when you think about it.”

After a moment, she leaned forward too. “Yeah, I guess so. And I mean, what could it hurt?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly.”

“And we’d never know if we didn’t—“

“Try.”

Their lips touched and a shockwave of energy shot through them both and out, into the room around them. They gripped each other’s hands and they felt inseparable, like they were finally where they needed to be.

He pulled himself back from her lips with a restraint he didn’t know he had.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her breath ragged and her voice harsh.

“Just making sure, that if this goes further, it’s something that you actually want.” He was gritting his teeth, straining against the pull towards her, actively fighting it.

She grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him forward hard. “Yes.” She muttered before their lips crashed into one another’s. He physically pushed her back while straightening the bottom part of the rig outward and crawling onto it, and laying the rest of it back. He kept a hold of her hands, intertwining their fingers while he pinned her against the cold metal. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched against him.

He landed kisses down her neck and stripped her quickly with sharp waves of his hand, biting her softly when he was done. He made quick work of his clothing as well and goose bumps covered them both with each section of skin that touched the other’s. She put her legs back around his waist and scratched her nails down his back lightly, getting a growl out of him. She grinned and buried her face in his neck, biting him playfully.

He kissed down to her chest and sucked on her breast, teasing the other with his fingers. She gasped, her body lighting up and her senses heightening. She felt something brush against her clit, and her eyes fluttered. She could feel both of hands though and she glanced down at him. “How—?”

He gave her a wicked grin, holding her nipple captive between his teeth. “How do you think?” He asked, slightly muffled and winking at her. “Why don’t you just enjoy it?”

She gasped and sighed. “Oh trust me, I Am.”

He chuckled and he worked his magic on her, rubbing her clit harder and firmer, switching breasts as he did. She groaned and her fingers scratched the rig beneath her, finding and gripping the side while her other hand tangled in his hair.

He kissed down her abdomen as her body tensed and by the time he was off the rig and kneeling between her legs, she was teetering on the edge of ecstasy. One touch from his tongue, with the Force sensation switching to her breasts, and she came, arching her back and crying out. “Ben!”

His voice popped into her head as she quivered against him and he continued tonguing her. ‘You are the only person who could make that name sound good.’

She could barely comprehend what he was saying, but it slightly registered as he kissed his way back up to her neck and bit the other side, sliding his cock along her entrance slowly.

Her eyes flew open. “Wait.” She gasped out, her hand resting on his toned arm.

“Do you want me to stop?” He muttered against her skin, silently praying on the answer he wanted.

“No, just.... go slow, okay?”

He shifted and leaned above her. “Of course.” He kissed her lips and slid inside of her steadily, her tight channel still contracting around him. He didn’t enter her entirely though. He couldn’t. His eyes widened slightly and he glanced down at her. “Is this your fir--?”

“Don’t make a thing out of it. Please.” Her eyes were glazed over with lust and a deep desire, burning into his.

He pushed forward a little harder and broke through her barrier, making her cringe and making him shower her with kisses. “Tell me when you want me to move.”

A few small tears had sprung to her eyes out of pain. “Now. Move now.” She half gasped out, adjusting to the sensation of him inside of her. He obliged and the pain heightened briefly as he pushed the rest of himself into her. He nipped at her neck again, slowly pulling back and feeling her cringe again. Slowly he sank back into her, and this time, they both groaned with pleasure. Moving together, they found a rhythm them both enjoyed, and it wasn’t long before she was moaning and panting, her nails digging into his back. He kissed her again and her head spun, everything around her fading away. All she could see was him.

She was beautiful, covered in sweat and marks from him. He toyed with her clit again and she jolted, making him smile. 

His hands felt like they were all over her, but the reality was that he’d threaded his fingers through hers. That didn’t stop the sensations though, and she was enjoying the slow build to a much larger high than she’d had before.

Their bodies and minds were desperate, with a hunger for one another that knew no bounds. He quickened his pace and she arched to meet every thrust, wanting all of him at once on each stroke. He pulled out most of the way at first before plunging back in, but the longer they went, the less he pulled out, loving the feel of her enveloping him.

Her breath grew more ragged and he bit her earlobe. “Cum for me Rey. Come undone for me.”

“I’m-- so close. Harder Ben. Please, be rougher. -- Cum with me.”

It was music to his ears and he thrust harder into her, feeling her arousal absolutely soak him. He roughly bit her shoulder, groaning at the feel of her skin between his teeth. It fed the dark inside of him while each of her gasps, so desperate and endearing, held it in check. On a whim, he gently Force choked her and heard her whisper. “I’m yours.”

Shuddering, he whispered back, “Just as I am yours.”

She broke, finally hitting her peak and falling over the edge, tears escaping her squeezed shut eyes.

Her tight channel gripped him tighter and he followed her high with his own, chasing her down the trail of fleeting ecstasy.

They clung to each other as they caught their breath and he slowly pulled out of her, extending the rig and lying on his side next to her. He wiped away her tears and watched her face as she slowly came back down.

“That was incredible.” She mustered up the breath to speak and he smiled serenely as she rolled to face him.

“Yes, you were.”

She giggled and blushed.

“Red really is your color.”

She moved a little closer and buried her face in his chest. “Stop.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead while she calmed down and he grinned like a fool.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, Kylo messing with the hair that had come loose from her buns and Rey running her fingers along his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was your first time?”

He’d finally asked, and she froze. “I didn’t want to.”

He shifted away from her so he could see her face. “I get that. But why?”

She sighed and contemplated something for a moment before opening up. “I really didn’t have an interest in sex while I lived on Jakku. For the most part, my life revolved around survival and waiting. I trusted no one, so it’s not like I had a chance anyways, but I really had no interest either.” She took a deep breath and took comfort in the fact he was still lightly messing with her hair. “The people there used to tell me that the person you have sex with the first time, you fall in love with. I didn’t want you to think I was going to get weird or something, or decide you didn’t want to be my first and then stop.”

He studied her. “You thought I’d stop?”

“I really wasn’t sure but, well, yeah. Especially if what they say is true.”

“If it helps any, a lot of people say that. I’m not so sure if it’s true.”

“Well, did you fall in love with your first?”

He propped his head up on his fist and thought for a moment. “I’m not sure.”

She looked a little at odds with his answer, and she pushed. “Okay, but....I mean, what lead up to it?”

She didn’t really want to know, but she clearly felt compelled to ask. He contemplated his response before answering, settling on: “Actually, it’s sorta funny. She was a prisoner, being held as an enemy to the First Order. Beautiful too. Things developed.”

Suddenly, she shifted, and the look on her face did too. “So, you had sex with a prisoner?” She replied, looking a little nauseated.

Confused, he raised his eyebrow. “I did, yeah.... Why does that seem to bother you?”

She looked like she was struggling for words, flustered and disturbed. “Because, are you sure She wanted You the way You wanted Her? What if she didn’t, but thought she had to, or you’d hurt her? I mean, she was a prisoner. It’s not like she actually had the freedom of choice.

His eyes went wide. “She told me she wanted this.”

“What if she was scared and she lied? Maybe you raped her and didn’t even know.”

“I....that’s really concerning. I think I may need to ask her. Rey—“

“Is she even alive for you to ask?”

He raised an eyebrow again and reached over, pressing two fingers to the side of her neck. “Unless you mean in some metaphorical sense, yes, she has a pulse. Did I just force you to do this?”

It was her turn for her eyes to widen. “What? No. Why....” Her facial expressions sank from on edge, to confused, to tentative understanding. “Was this your first time too?”

He nodded. “I thought we were on the same page earlier....”

“No.... Um, no, you Didn’t force me into anything but.... why didn’t you say something?”

“Well, I felt like, if I did, it would have made the fact it was your first time too, a situation, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She was clearly stunned. “So, this was actually....wow.”

“Yeah.” She cuddled back into him and he held her close, just enjoying her. It wasn’t much longer though that he felt a shift in her emotions. Before he could even ask, she explained.

“This is so nice.... but I still don’t want to join you.”

He clenched his eyes shut tight. “I know that. I want you to, but I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Then.... this is it, isn’t it? Either you keep me captive here until I escape, which I will do, or you let me go, and we just carry on, being enemies.

“There’s another way.” He moved down the rig and stood up, collecting his clothing and dressing slowly.

She followed suit, emotions weighing heavy on her. “How? We’re stuck on opposite sides.”

“Of a war which I now control half of.”

She slowed putting on her pants. “You mean....”

“Give me two weeks to the hour and meet me by what’s left of Maz’s on Takodana.”

“What does that mean?” She finished dressing, as did he, and straightened to stare at him.

“You’ll find out then. Bring the Falcon, and make sure it’s fueled up, just in case. Until then, follow me.”

He left quickly and Rey sped to keep up with him, her body sore and wishing they could go back to lying next to each other instead.

Her led her to the hanger bay, and after a quick glance around, he kissed her lightly and pressed a set of keys into her hand. “Third one on the left. Hurry before the shift change ends.”

“Two weeks?”

He nodded and waved her off, watching her as she dashed away and then departed.

****************

It was two weeks to the day. Rey made up an excuse to leave the base, the same way she did when she had explained why she’d been so distant as of late to everyone, and why she’d daydreamed constantly since she’d made her “daring escape” from the clutches of the evil First Order.

She fueled up the Falcon and set her sights on Takodona.

She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect upon landing, but she parked in the forest and walked towards the castle, finding a high up area to keep a watch for him. She didn’t have to wait long.

Five fighter ships came zooming through the skies and Rey watched a figure off in the distance running and ducking from fire. Not long after, the top turrets of Maz’s castle lit up with blaster fire towards the ships. Rey caught a flash of red plasma from the running figure and she promptly jumped down from her perch and ran towards it, igniting her saber. She could see him deflecting fire left and right, and more people were running out of the castle to come to his aid. She skidded to a stop next to him.

“Ben!”

“Rey! How are you?” He asked as he deflected more fire and wrapped an arm around her for a brief hug.

She deflected a wayward shot as well. “I’m okay. What the hell is happening?”

He grinned broadly at her, with a spark in his eyes. “The final stand!”

“Look out!!” Someone shouted and they both glanced up to see a plane crashing towards them, leaving a trail of smoke and debris behind it.

“Yes!” Ben cheered as he took her hand and pulled her towards the safety of the trees for a moment. He kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless and lost.

“The final stand? Are those—Those are First Order ships.”

“Yep! The last of ‘em! I couldn’t shake them, so I made a call to Maz. Once they’re down, that’s it!” Another crashed down and he pulled her close to him, not out of need, more out of want. “This will all be over soon. Three to go.”

She smiled at him. “Then what are we waiting for? The Falcon is fully functioning. Lets take them down!” She grabbed his hand and yanked him along with her, weaving through the trees and darting to her ship. She quickly opened the doors and they both ran in.

“Do you want to pilot or shoot?” He asked her hurriedly as they shut the door behind them.

“No one pilots my ship but me. You can shoot.”

He dashed off towards the gunner positon shouting back “You know this should be My ship, right?!” 

“Maybe one day, I’ll share!” She shouted back, taking them up towards the top of the trees. “Ready?”

He finished flipping a few switches and checked the sight. “Let’s end this.”

She raised the ship higher and was immediately under fire.

She sped towards the action and he spun the cannons forward towards them, lining up a shot. Before he took it though, he saw one of the turrets taking heavy fire. “Rey, move closer to the castle. They need help.”

“On it.” 

He realigned the shot and took it, watching the remains of their shield break. The next few shots would take them out. As they got close enough to the castle, he focused and put up a Force Shield. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for very long, but he put as much into it as he could while he aimed again.

Rey held the ship steady and locked in their altitude, keeping a close eye on the turret. It was crumbling quickly, but everyone was heading back down into the castle. She watched the last person leave. “Everyone’s safe. Let go.”

He fired two shots and held on long enough to make sure it wouldn’t crash into the castle before letting go. “Two left. Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Whoever was piloting the other two were clearly feeling out numbered and starting to retreat, but she wasn’t going to let them get away. She gave chase and sped along behind them, weaving through the trees ducking into valleys. Ben put them under heavy fire, breaking through their shields and taking out their hyperdrive systems.

They started to fly more defensively, and it made him laugh. “That’s really all they have? I figured Hux trained them better then this! Come on. Quit toying with them.”

Rey grinned to herself. “We’ll take the one on the right first. Get ready.”

Another shot and that one went spiraling down, hitting the water below them with a splash and breaking apart further upon impact. The last one was trying to break atmosphere when it was taken out, and Rey proudly took them back to the castle and down, where they were met with a crowd of cheering people.

Rey darted back to where Ben was sitting in a state of shock and threw her arms around him. “We did it!”

“Yeah....we actually did.” He sounded distant, and she spun his chair around.

“Are you alright?”

He blinked a few times. “I’m fine. It’s just....it’s actually over. This is an odd feeling for me. The majority of my life has been devoted to one thing.... Now it’s over.”

She laid her hand against his cheek. “Look at it this way. Now, you’re free.”

He locked eyes with her. “Please tell me, going forward, that I’ll be with you. I’m.... I don’t think I can do this without you. I don’t know how messed up I’ll be, or if I’ll slip again but.... I feel like, if I’m with you.... I’ll be safe. Better than that too.... I’ll be--”

She kissed him, her soft lips silencing his worried ramblings. “If you think I’m going to let you go after all of this....” She sighed, shaking her head. “You Will be with me, because I finally found my place in all of this. My favorite place.... And that’s right here, next to you.”

Blinking back tears, he nodded, standing and taking her hand. “This is my favorite place too. “

They locked hands and starting walking towards the door of the ship together. In the background, they could hear the cheering growing louder and a voice on the Falcon’s radio announcing on the Rebel’s channel that the First Order had officially fallen, calling all ships to Takodana for an impromptu celebration. As they reached the door, he grinned at her, squeezing her hand. “So. What are you planning on doing? Right now? Because I hear there’s this party tonight.... and I would like to officially ask you on a date.”

Rey released the door lock, laughing and pulling him down for another kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.” She muttered against his mouth before stepping back and activating the door release.

Side by side, they stepped out into a new galaxy, ready for anything, as long as they had each other.


End file.
